Hell Looks
by Shadowdancer
Summary: Xel/Lina: I'm not sure if this should be called "General" - its a slightly dark fanfic, from Zel's point of view. We walk in the chimera's thought train on why he hates Xelloss, and loses something precious in the process. Oh yes, I'm new, everyone!


Hell Looks

This is based on a song by a local metal group called Wolfgang. You can find this particular piece on the soundtrack of Whilce Portacio's _Stone_ comic book soundtrack. I recently heard that when the comic made it's debut, the soundtrack was sold out almost immediately. They're _awesome!!!_ I got hooked into this kind of music thanx to them. Centered lines connote song lyrics. And this is from Zel's point of view. This is the revised version, gomen; I got the lyrics only recently. The accoustic version sounds much better than the metal version. Get the _Stone_ soundtrack to hear it.

-Shadowdancer 

Can you see me watching   
Hell looks   
I got daggers in my eyes   
See me flashing   
My talon showing smile   
can you feel me creeping   
Up and down your back   
My thoughts are death of you   
Rabid heart attack __

Why do you always follow us around, Mazoku? Why follow Lina? What do you plan, you creature of twisted designs? I do not trust you. If it were possible to slay you, I would have long ago. I do not trust your hidden eyes, eyes that hint, whisper, imply a dark intention, that mask you wear, the mask of a clown so cleverly worn, the very farce of humanity you clothe yourself in.   
How well you wear it. And I trust you all the less for it. I can only entertain myself with the fantasy that my gazes are like daggers that stab you - and kill you.   
That silly smile that annoys me so - and puts my companions so at ease. I hate it that you may walk so freely, amongst people, and I am chased out of every single village and town. You look more human than I…   
And I loathe you all the more for it. 

I'm on to you   
I'm on to you   
I'm on to you  __

What trick, what farce, what malevolent design do you have in your twisted mind, Trickster? What pattern do you follow when you weave your web of lies? You imply so many things with a single phrase.   
That is a secret indeed. 

Can you feel me stalking   
Everywhere that you go   
Bitter feelings   
Ravaging my soul   
I'm right behind you   
In case you didn't know   
I should have killed you   
A long time ago  __

And what angers me all the more is that Lina seems to trust you. I wonder why. Is it because you 'sold' your talismans to her? I know that they're far more valuable than that. I know that they are priceless beyond imagining. I hate you, Trickster. You do what I cannot. Money means nothing to Mazoku, especially a Greater Mazoku like you. Sometimes I wonder if that is why Lina often seems to forget… that is what you are. In all the years that I have known her, I have never thought her to be so naïve… as to think that you, and your kind, would never bring her harm. You have, so many times, and yet… she seems to trust you still. Unquestioning, unwavering, constant, like your oh-so hated smirk. Why? Why does she trust you? Place her life in your uncertain hands. You are not worthy of her, Trickster. You are not worthy to walk beside her. Go back to the darkness where you belong. Leave us - leave her be. 

I'm on to you   
I'm on to you   
I'm on to you  


"Interesting thoughts you hold for me, Zel-kun. Or should I say, _against _me?" __

I jump. He stands behind me, on the path that leads up from the inn where we are staying. Shock, then the ice of that shock removed by the swift raging fire that is my wrath searing my blood as it flows through my veins as I realize that he has been behind me for some time. He smiles that smug, smarmy smirk of satisfaction, that 'I know something that you don't' grin that I so dearly want to wipe of his face forever. My fury knows no bounds as I realize too, too late, that he had read my mind, like a sick voyeur listened to my thoughts, violated the sanctity of my consciousness. My hand goes to my sword, but then, he opens his eyes. 

Can you see me watching   
Hell looks   
I got daggers in my eyes   
See me flashing   
My talon showing smile   
Feel me creeping   
Up and down your back   
My thoughts are death for you   
Rabid heart attack 

"I had always wondered why you hated me so much, but it mattered little to me. I fed off your hate well, so I never bothered to ask. What did I ever do to you, Zel-kun?" _A fake sigh of sad confusion._ "Well, now I know. Oh well… since you let me have such a nice, deliciously dark secret - delicious indeed, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I _am_ the Keeper of Secrets, after all… Would you like me to answer a few of your questions honestly in return?" _  
I pause. Rarely does Xerross give away secrets - worse than pulling dragon teeth. I stifle my rage enough to hear. To have him volunteer…   
And yet, the Trickster does nothing, but stand there. I realize that he wants me to respond. And though it cost me much, I nod. I will not deign to speak. _  
"Well…for one, I was ordered to. You were all so fascinating to watch. And hilarious too, at times. Truth be told, I couldn't have given a rotten fig about the rest of the lot of you, but for Lina…" _  
My heart freezes over. _"What do you want with Lina?" _I growl, hand on my sword.   
He starts to skip around me. Singing like a child, taunting me._ "The last is really a secret…My very own secret …Do you really want to know it? "_   
I finally get mad and snapping, I shriek "**YES**_, DAMN YOU_!!!" with all my might. When I open my eyes, Xerross is gone.   
Then I hear a voice at my ear._"Because… I love her… and she loves me." _  
I freeze. I turn around and look at Xerross, but he just smiles, almost mockingly, with his eyes open._"What? Why tell me this? You can't be in love with Lina! You're Mazoku! Mazoku can't love! Did you trick her? Seduce her? You bastard!" _I rip out my sword and take a swipe at the grinning mask in front of me._ "You lie! You can't be in love with her!!!" _  
The demon dodges me easily, inserting his staff between my legs, causing me to trip and sprawl on the ground. I feel my sword jarred from my hand. Before I can move, Xerross' staff rests lightly on my wrist, raised threateningly, then,__Xerross looks down at me. Unsmiling._   
"Are you going to kill me now, now that I know?" _I snarl.   
Xerross turns away from me. _"No."_ he says, shaking his head.   
I am now utterly confused. I can only stare at his back as Xerross begins to walk away. Then the Trickster stops. He does not turn, but looks off toward the inn instead. _"You wonder why I told. It's simple. Because the secret doesn't matter any more." _  
I regain some of my wits and rise, fists clenched. _" What do you mean?! What do you plan to do with Lina, Trickster? If you hurt her, I'll-"   
"Hurt her? No, I would never hurt Lina-chan. And I only plan to do with her what any married man will do with his wife."_ He turns to look over his shoulder at me as I feel my muscles go slack, and with them, my jaw. I numbly await his taunting expression. Instead, there is none, only a look of extreme disappointment _. "I came up here to invite you to our wedding. It's a month from now. I - we were going to ask you to be the best man… but I don't think you'd want to be." _  
I feel my knees hit the ground as he turns away. _"A pity. Out of all your companions, Zel-kun, I suppose I …liked and respected you the most. So much fire inside…" 

Feel me stalking   
Everywhere that you go   
Bitter feelings   
Ravaging my soul   
I'm right behind you   
In case you didn't know   
I should have killed you  __

I watch him as he walks back down the path, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. A thousand thoughts clutter my mind, flitting in and out of my agony. Xerross never laid a hand on me, but he dealt me the most powerful blow of all. I think very briefly that he must be having a grand feast of my pain.   
I see Lina come out of the inn, to meet him. I see their silhouettes merge into one, separate a little as if talking. All thought empties from me and is replaced by a chill emptiness that wells up from inside me, from the very pit of my soul.   
I have lost, without ever having tried.   
I watch them as they reenter the inn, arms encircling each other intimately. How long have they loved? How long have they kept it secret? Years.   
I know it must have been a very long time.   
It is too late.   
My shoulders sag and I let the tears come, unmindful, uncaring, apathetic, about the sight of my loss and defeat. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing…   
Lina…I…   
I should have told you…   
That I… 

A long time ago   
A long time ago   
A long time ago   
A long time ago 

Lina. 


End file.
